The Idiotic Redwall HauntedMansion Sleepover o ee
by Reikiasoni
Summary: eOk I got this I dea from Kels Haunted masion story so I thought "Pft should I make my own?im in the story although my character will be author also thats were Heather comes in XD"  Redwall is Copright of Brian Jacques  Ill Give Credit to Me,Kel,anHeather
1. Well Hi there!

Badrangs Idiotic Sleepover Staring Martin,Rose,Gonff,Kelilah, Colombine,Veil,Mattias and his family Cornflower and Matti Guest Starring Sunflash, and Swartt.

The Sleepover and the New Author

Badrang: Kel get your stump self up! The guest have arrived

Kel: Were not on the tv show ya know...  
>*Martin and rose enter with rose yelling HEY HEY HEY!*<br>Kel: Hiya Rose!, Hiya Martin!  
>Rose: Hiya Kel!<br>Martin: *Tries to sound like chris from FG* BOOBIES!  
>Rose: Enough...<br>Martin: BOOBIES!  
>Martin: Elephants are bigger in person!<br>Rose: ugh this is what happens when martin gets a six pack *Gonff, Colombine,Veil and swartt come in*  
>Swartt: You didnt caps my name Ms Author!<br>Rose: Im the author idiot!  
>Swartt: Well you didnt caps my name!<br>Rose: I didn't want to.  
>Swartt: WAHHHHH Rose: ugh...<br>Martin: Ok im done rose.  
>Rose: good i was...<br>*Gonff Keeps staring at rose*  
>Rose: Why you staring at me for?<br>Gonff: I dunno...  
>Colombine: Gonff had a six pack again...<br>Rose: Ugh so did martin.  
>Veil: WHY WONT YOU SAY MY NAME!<br>Rose: Dont feel like it XD

Martin: *kisses Rose randomlly*  
>Rose: Martin the Six pack is still in you.<br>Martin: Damn *Sunflash, Mattias and Cornflower come in*  
>Badrang: Ugh guys were not staying here ya know that right?<br>"Yea we know" Said everybeast Matti: Its Everybeast idiot!  
>Rose: Shutup im having fun!<br>Martin: Hey there Mattias! ... Wait she did say everybeast.  
>Mattias: oh...<br>Badrang: Ok you orrible Lot! were going to the haunted house!  
>Rose: Like in Saw?<br>Martin: Saw was lame...  
>Mattias: Mhmm Basil stag hare comes out of no where and tosses everyone in the bus besides the Micemaids and martin<p>

Rose: Eheheheehehe!  
>Kel: Rose why are you here your the author?<br>Rose: Well not anymore *gives author badge and sends up to author area XD*  
>Matti: Mr and Ms Author?<br>(Kel and Rose give Matti a hard stare)  
>Sunflash goes to the passenger seat and sit with Basil for the ride to the Haunted House<p>

Kel: Wait this sounds like one of my stories... ROSE! your stealing my ideas!  
>Rose: Nope watch.<br>*Bus suddenlly rips in half and everybeast falls out*  
>Rose: Huh..<br>Cornflower: What now?  
>Rose: To me and Martins house?<br>Martin: o_o rose not a good idea...  
>Rose: O_O oh yeeah... well ummm<p>

Kel: Why not My place?  
>Mattias: There we go thats more like it!<br>Basil Stag Hare: Well ol' chaps im out of here eh wot?  
>Colombine and Gonff: Bye hare!<br>Martin: Huh you dont see that everyday.  
>Rose: Dont take about that martin..<br>*Gonff and Martin slip away real quick to prank there Girlfriends

Gonff: Shes my wife...  
>Martin: Same here i Flipping had Kel: WOAH WOAH MARTIN YOU DONT SAY THAT ON THE INTERNET!<br>Rose: MARTIN!  
>Martin Run!<br>(Rose chases him to the haunted masion with the others behind her)

Will Martin make it out alive?  
>Will rose get her revenge?<br>Will i mention the other characters more often?  
>To find out there ya need to go to the next chapter!<p> 


	2. The Reason why I rated this T

Rose catches up with martin inside the haunted mansion Romsca: Bow chika wow wow!  
>Kelilah: What was that?<br>Rose:How should I know?  
>Kelilah:Well you know more than me.<br>Rose: So?  
>Martin: rose are you cheating on me?<br>Rose:growls at martin So now im the cheater eh?  
>Martin: i shouldnt of brought it up.<br>Gonff: Nope you sure shouldnt of.  
>Colombine shut up gonff.<br>Martin: *slyly drapes a paw over Rose's shoulder*  
>Gonff: *Mutters in Roses Ear* Don't let him hit third base.<br>Colombine *Gasp*  
>Rose: O_o how could you even go there?<br>Martin: *draws Rose slightly closer, trying to seem romantic* Very easily, believe me Rose.  
>Gonff: *Mutters to colombine* Shes let him get to 2nd in a bit they'll be in a room.<br>Martin: we can hear you you know that right?  
>Colombine: Hmm i let you hit 3rd only a few days ago gonff.<br>Rose:* Laughs*  
>Martin: *whispers to Gonff* The sweet smell of Rose homebase... *grins naughtily*<br>Gonff and Colombine: TAKE IT IN A ROOM BOY! *gonff picks up martin and Colombine picks up rose as they toss them into a room*  
>Viel and Romsca : *hugs each other* Romsca: well that was random...<br>Viel: I love you Romsca: WHAT?  
>Veil: Oh Romsca! *begins to kiss her passionately*<br>Romsca: *eyes grow wide before she joins in*  
>(Rose moans loudly inside the room)<br>Gonff: There in it eh?  
>Columbine: Do you think we should video it?<br>Gonff: Well of course.  
>(Gonff opens the door while Colombine Records the whole sence)<br>Martin: o_o wait... is that door open?  
>Rose: Is it? Damn go check. (Panting heavily)<br>Martin gets up to check the door and sees Colombine Martin:Umm what are you doin... is that a camera?  
>Colombine squeals and runs away with gonff racing behind her Martin: Ok then... (Martin closes the door and glomps Rose getting back into it) Colombine: thank god we got away.<br>Romsca and Gonff: Oooooh let me watch it!  
>Colombine shows Gonff the whole sence Gonff: O_o Errrr.<br>Romsca: Did you see what martin did?  
>Gonff: I just saw something rose did i never want to see again unless its with my wife!<br>Rose: NO BROME DON'T! (she had just come rushing out in her bedrobe with martin still watching with his head poked through the door.  
>Brome: Why are you in a bedrobe were you sleeping?<br>Rose:Yeah sure whatever.  
>Martin: Im getting chilly rose. (Closes door and crawls back into bed)<br>Rose:Ill be right there (Glares as Romsca) Don't show him ok?  
>Romsca: You have my word M'lady (Bows)<br>Rose: (Walks back to room and closes door)  
>Romsca had Put the volume on low and showed brome.<br>Brome: Is martin hurting her?  
>Romsca: No. He's not.<br>Brome: Then, what's he doing?  
>Martin: *moans in joy*<br>Rose: *Squeals loudly*  
>Brome: Is he tickiling her?<br>Romsca: Errr No.  
>Brome: Then what?<br>Martin: Ohhhhhhh...  
>Rose: YES! (In a moanish Voice)<br>Kelilah: Romsca is Roser having...  
>Romsca; Yea with martin.<br>Kel: But she said she couldnt find him?  
>Romsca: She found him a week ago.<br>Kel: Wow there on third base already?  
>Romsca Wait till the next chapter they'll be on homebase.<br>Kel: Ewww...  
>Brome: So what are they..<br>Rose: *Squeals again while Martin keeps moaning*  
>Brome: Errrm why's martin moaning?<br>Brome: *hears the sound of something being licked* Oh, I get it, their ice-cream is too cold, Martin blames Rose and now they're moaning about it! Romsca: Err, no?  
>Martin: Arrooo!<br>Brome: Martin is a wolf?  
>Rose:EEEEEEEP! (squeals with joy as she grabs martin and kisses him madly)<br>Veil: (Picks up Romsca and takes to a room)  
>Romsca: Fine just for now sweetie :3 Brome: Ummm ok then. Gonff what are they doing?<br>Gonff: Well ya see when a mommy and daddy love each other very much..  
>Martin. (don't worry, it's just neck)<br>Rose: *licks Martin's neck playfully*  
>Martin: *pants heavily *<br>Brome: People keep saying that.  
>Veil: Mmm, really? Brome: Yea. Rose: GO DEEPER!<br>Romsca: Oh dear god...  
>Kel: God I did'nt know rose was such a toy for martin.<br>Veil, Romsca, Gonff and Colombine stare at him.  
>Martin: *breathing heavily, gasping and panting*<br>Rose: *yipps joyfully*  
>Romsca: *Snickers*<br>Brome: Did rose become a wolf? Or dog of some sort she just yipped and whats wrong with martin? is he running in there? Maybe jumping or something Romsca to Veil:jumping on rose that is Veil: (Grabs Romsca Head and Kisses Madly falling into a room together)  
>Gonff and Kel at same time: THIRD BASE!<br>Kel: Creepy...  
>Gonff: I think you would look nice next to Rose.<br>Kel: Nah shes having se... (Looks at brome)  
>Brome: What?<br>Brome: I'm going away to find Kastern. *trundles off, confused-looking*  
>*cries of joy issue from Romsca and Veil's room*<br>Romsca: WOOO!  
>Martin and Rose come out looking like a mess Kel: o_o Dear god rose... (Her shirt was only half buttoned) Rose: What? (Puts on bedrobe)<br>Kel: You two were in there for hours!  
>Martin: It felt like a minute to me...<br>Kel stares at martin Romsca: *comes out, somehow her hair is normal, only her top button is undone and her skirt is slightly down*  
>Veil: * When he comes out he looks like a mess with his hair flying at all angles and this shirt completly unbuttoned besides the bottom*<br>Brome: Dear seasons what happened?  
>Veil: Oh we were playing uhh... Monopoly?<br>Brome: Oh...  
>(Wutever he name is Kastra or something): *Kisses Brome on the nose gently*<br>Rose: (Mutters something dark)  
>Martin: Rose since when!<br>Brome: What? The fact Rose can't bear Martin Children?  
>Martin: How did you hear that?<br>Brome: I didn't our mother told us.  
>Rose: Yea...<br>Martin: Is this why is hasnt been working?  
>Rose: Yup Brome: Rose you know we were just playing right?<br>Rose: No you wern't mother looked serious Arahya: Actually I wanted to see your reaction Rose: THen why haven't I gotten Pregnant?  
>Arahya: Martin isn't doing it right?<br>Martin: HEY!  
>Romsca: Oh that reminds me, tomorrow I need to check myself. Veil and I have both been ve-ahem- agreeing that Monopoly can cause pregnancy.<br>Martin: I am so doing it right! How would you know anyway, Aryah?  
>Kastern: *gives Brome a little hug*<br>Brome: *Babbles a little before returns a hug and kiss to Kastern*  
>Arayah: Im her mother martin, I think i can know Martin: Fine watch then *Lifts Rose up and goes back into room*<br>Arayah: *Snickers evily* Hey kel?  
>Kel: I know what your gonna say and yes I completly agree Arayah and Kel: Rose is pregnant!<br>Brome: What?  
>Arayah: Your too young Gonff: Monopoly can cause Pregnacy? (Picks up colombine)<br>Colombine: NOT AGAIN!  
>Gonff: We're only gonna play Monopoly!<br>Columbine: How?  
>Gonff: In bed, with the lights off, no Monopoly board and very sexually.<br>Columbine: *sarcastically* Oh how lovely. *is carried off*  
>Meanwhile in martin and roses room...<br>Rose: Groans as she gets a random cramp Martin: Rose what's wrong?  
>Rose: I don't know martin but its kind of scaring me Martin: *Wraps arms around Rose and gives a kiss* Don't worry im here Rose: Oh martin..<br>Martin: Rose...  
>Rose: *Pulls martins face closer to her*<br>Martin: *edges closer and brings roses body to his*  
>(Outside of room you can hear the pair moaning)<br>Arayah: Oh my Kel: God!  
>Aryah: Rose, what are you doing?<br>Rose: Why!  
>Aryah: Out of curiosity.<br>Martin: We are playing Monopoly, thank you very much!  
>Aryah: You know what that means...<br>Kel: Oh dear god ROSE!  
>Rose: WHAT!<br>Kel: I love youuuu!  
>Rose and martin: WHAT!<br>Kel: im just joking geez...  
>Rose: Im playing monopoly with my err future husband?<br>Martin: You want to get married?  
>Rose: I freaking playing monopoly with you for gods sake!<br>Martin: I like that.  
>Brome: Would you like to play Monopoly, Kastern?<br>Kastern: Depending...  
>Arayah: Shes too young?<br>Brome: (Holds monopoly box) What are you talking about mom?  
>Arayah: Oh... *Brome and Kastern go inside a room and ditch the box enjoying eachothers company*<br>Arayah: There acting out martin and rose how cute... kinda Kel: Don't go there Marm.  
>Meanwhile In Brome and Kast's Room in the Mansion Brome: *draws a little heart on Kastern's forehead with a marker*<br>Kastern: Awww, how cute!  
>Brome: Kastern I uhh... I ummm.<br>Kastern: *Brings Brome closer and kisses him*  
>Brome: *Blabbers until he finnaly says I love you*<br>Kastern: I love you too *Snuggles near Brome*  
>Rose: (On other side of the wall in her room) THIRD BASE!<br>Martin: Who brome?  
>Rose: Yup Brome and Kast:...<br>Kastern: Wha...?  
>Brome: I don't know.<br>Kastern: Third base... OH MY GOD!  
>Brome: What is it! Kast: (Whispers to brome it means sex)<br>Brome: they want us to...?  
>Kast: *Nods*<br>Brome: I uhh do you want to?  
>Kast: Well er Do you?<br>Brome: Kinda...  
>Kast: Then ok Brome: Are you sure?<br>Kast: *Brings Brome closer* Im sure.  
>Brome:Well uhh I dont know what to do!<br>Kast: Same here...  
>Brome: First time lucky?<br>Kast: Sure Martin: (Sounding a little drunk) OH THERE HITTING FOURTH ROSE!  
>Rose: Martin stop listening to them!<br>Martin: Atleast another mouse could give me a child...  
>Rose: Martin you don't know yet do you?<br>Martin: About what?  
>Rose: Hmm well I don't know im just a bit larger?<br>Martin: Naw your beautiful Rose: *Smiles*  
>Brome and Kast:...<br>Brome: *gently shrugs off his shirt* I think like that. *looks slightly confused*  
>Kastern: I think so.<br>Martin: Rose, will, you marry me?  
>Rose: *looks startled and is immediately liplocked with Martin*<br>Brome: You lead? You seem to know more.  
>Kast: Ok *Takes off bromes shirt while staying liplocked with him*<br>In the other Room...  
>Gonff Runs in because he heard something about a marriage Gonff: Whos getting married?<br>Rose: Me and my warrior Martin: Thats right *Kisses rose again*  
>Gonff: o_o your getting in it again (walks away)<br>Rose: *Glomps martin back on the bed as Gonff closes the door shut*  
>Brome: Moans a little in his room Rose: Oh dear god...<br>Brome: That is the best warming up massage, EVER, Kastern!  
>Kastern: Now comes the real fun... *sits in his lap*<br>Brome: wait a minute (Everything comes back to him) Ugh we've been doing it wrong kast!  
>Kastern: How then?<br>Brome: Like this (Grabs Kast and pushes her chest to his kissing her madly Kast: ( In head, why do I feel like im enjoying this? hmm instincts first!)  
>Kast: (Takes off bromes shirt while brome takes her habit off)<br>Around 2 hours later...  
>Brome: I love you Kast...<br>Kast *Moans slightly* I love you too Mattimeo: *suddenly walks in* Wahow!  
>Mattias: Finnally we get mentioned!<br>Cornflower: Mhmm...  
>Author (Who is actually rose in the story) Hey dont get pissy!<br>Martin moans slight as he remembers a poem he wrote Martin: Rose I wrote this for you a while back during the fight in Marshank The code of the warrior to me calls,  
>Travel north from these red stone halls.<br>Do not worry, oh please don't despair,  
>I shall return come autumn fair.<p>Courage, justice, valor, truth,<br>All my hallmarks since my youth.  
>Yet, one deep secret I've always kept,<br>The reason why my heart has wept.

Of one who gave all she could give,  
>To ensure that others would live.<br>I the captive she set free,  
>Yet her chains still keepeth me.<p>

Now her home in danger lies,  
>From evil vermin in cruel disguise.<br>Unable to stand against this might,  
>They have called to me, a creature of right.<p>

By my sword I will defend,  
>Until this evil meets its end,<br>And purge the land upon which grows,  
>The memory forever, of a faded rose."<br>Rose: That was Beautiful Martin (She kisses him on the cheek as they walk out the room)  
>Martin: Thank you, Rose. *kisses her lovingly, gently*<br>Matthias: The hell?  
>Cornflower: *slap*<br>Matthias: The hell?  
>Cornflower *Frowns and slaps again* Mattihias: Why are you slapping me?<br>Cornflower* Slaps 3 times* Why can't you be like that to me?  
>Matthias: They die Cornflower!<br>Rose: No we don't? I lose my abilaty to walk for a while and i can't have children cause of the toss.  
>Martin: Yea and I never died in my fights Matthias!<br>Matthias: Oh... They why are you pregnant now Rose?  
>Martin: How do you know?<br>Matthias and Cornflower: Points at Rose's stomach Rose pouts Rose: *rubs her stomach before hugging Martin*  
>Martin: *points his sword at Matthias before handing it to Cornflower who menaces Matthias with it*<br>Matthias: OW OW OW! IM SORRY!  
>Badrang: *laughs and enjoys some popcorn*<br>Martin: *Goes back to attend to rose*  
>Brome and Kast come out of there room Martin: Were you playing monopoly?<br>Brome and Kast Nodded Rose: Dear god...  
>Martin: Shhh rose you'll upset the baby Rose: (Laughs and kisses martin)<br>Mattias: Erm...  
>Mattimeo and Tess run into a room Rose O_O Romsca: Veil, should we leave?<br>Veil: If you want to...  
>Rose: *puts a paw around Martin and her other paw on her stomach*<br>Martin *Lifts the paw on her belly and kisses it softly*  
>Cornflower : Matthias why can't you be like martin? you only layed next to me when matti was coming Matthias: I was busy im sorry Cornflower Badrang: Guys we so need to get back to the fact were in a haunted mansion!<br>(The couples come out of there rooms Matti and Tess Gonff And Colombine and Veil and Romsca)  
>Badrang: You orrible lot! This is a sleepover not a love scene!<br>*Martin gives a nod to matthias and Matthias grabs a female stoat and shoves Badrang and the stoat in the room *  
>Rose: Was that nessisary?<br>Matthias: Yes, it was.  
>Martin: You inconsiderate fool! *slaps him*<br>Everyone takes a turn to slap Matthias.  
>Rose: Martin dear could you bring him here please?<br>Martin grabs Matthias to let rose slap him Martin: Thats my sweet rose..  
>Rose: *blushes softly as the compliments continue*<br>Everyone hears a much more loving slap from Badrang's room.  
>Rose: Errr that ruinted the moment (Gets another stomach cramp)<br>(Everyone agrees)  
>Romsca: Did Badrang have to go and slap her ass?<br>Veil: It sounded like fun...  
>Romsca: You want to try don't you?<br>Veil: Please?  
>Romsca: Fine (Veil giggles and slaps it)<br>Rose: Thats just... eww Romsca: *gets a marker, slowly drawing a target sign around her boobs* 50 points for them.  
>Veil: *squeeze*<br>Romsca: *giggles* A direct hit! You receive... *picks him up and brings him into the room again*  
>Martin: Rose I swear to god I'll never do that to you Rose: I would'nt let you Matthias and Cornflower snicker.<br>Rose: *Grabs magical stick and hits both to the wall* BOOYAH!  
>Martin: Wooo...<br>Rose: *Pokes them with the stick*  
>Martin: Are they dead?<br>Cornflower Growls at martin Matthias: Join the darkside!  
>Cornflower comes out of the shadows : Already did Martin: NEVER!<br>Rose: *Slaps martin*  
>Martin: Ow and why?<br>Matthias: WOOHOO!  
>Cornflower: The Dark Side, uh-huh, THE DARK SIDE!<br>Rose: o_o Cornflowers on drugs Martin and Rose at same time: COME TO THE LIGHTSIDE WE HAVE THOSE CREAM COOKIES!  
>Matthias: Awsome :3 Romsca: And I am that faun! Veil: And I am that girl faun! Romsca: There wasn't one.<br>Veil: THERE IS NOW. Rose: Oh Martin: My Kel: GOD!  
>Brome: I am...Briseis. It sounds like me name!<br>Martin: Brome...Briseis is a girl from "Troy"!  
>Brome: Oh shi Rose: Don't you dare finish that!<br>Brome: ... SHIT Rose: *Tackles brome and beats shit out of*  
>Martin: Uhhhh Rose: Hey Cornflower, you put the itch in bi-<br>Cornflower: POW!  
>Rose: Oh hell no! (Leaps on Cornflower and gives a one two jab) ( I learned that in Karate XD)<br>Martin: Uhhhh Gonff growls at martin and attacks him while martin smartly sidesteps making gonff land on Matti Matti: Heeelp, I'm crushed!  
>Tess: Oh, you guessed! Matti: *coughs* Martin looks sad for some reason while kel asks martin whats wrong?<br>Martin: Im having a bad day i guess...  
>Kel grabs rose and makes her hug martin Martin: As much as I love rose its not working Rose: Martin went emo for a second...<br>Romsca: Haha! Veil: Haha!  
>Matti: Hah-*falls unconscious from lack of air*<br>Tess: Matti! *Screams and starts crying then grabs gonff and throws him thorugh a window*  
>Colombine screams and runs down the stairs Rose , Martin and Kel: DONT GO DOWN STAIRS ALONE IN A HUANTED MANSION YOU'LL DIE! <p>


	3. Rose Expecting?

Columbine: Eeeeeeeek.  
>Martin: Of course... Tututut.<br>Rose: (puts hand to face and shakes head disapprovinally)  
>Rose: Why was I stuck with him?<br>Martin: Because I'm...Ehem...BORN FREEEEEE!  
>Brome: *slap*<br>Martin: Thank you. *slap back*  
>Rose: *Mutters something and kisses Martin on his nose leaving to her room*<br>Martin starts babbleing something before he watched Rose walk away Romsca: WHY CANT YOU BE LIKE THAT TO ME VEIL!  
>Veil: Cause I love you too much Romsca: Hmm...<br>Veil: *epic glomp*  
>Romsca: Hurrhurr.<br>Rose screams in pain as martin runs to her aid Cornflower: Huh that sounds like how I screamed when Matti was being born Matti: MOM!  
>Romsca: What's wrong Rose?<br>Veil: *peeks around Romsca*  
>Rose: IM IN LABOR!<br>Kel and Martin : Oh my god! Dont worry Rose you'll be ok The males stared at each other and started to growl Rose: Umm guys!  
>Martin: EEEP! *picks her up and begins running backwards and forwards* Rose: Put me down this instant!<br>Kel Carries Rose back to her Bed Rose groans while martin pushes everyone outside Martin: Wiat where the doctor!  
>All eyes land On Brome, Kel and Badrang Martin: Rose would you rather have your brother, a friend whos obbsese about you or the guy who killed you deliver the baby?<br>Rose gave martin that "Are you kidding me " look Rose: Can't you deliver it!  
>Martin: Nooooooo Rose: KEL!<br>Kel: Yes marm?  
>Rose: get everyone out and get my mother!<br>Kel: (pouts) and gets her mother Aryah: EEK! Don't worry Rose Rose groans in pain Martin: *holds her paw* Shh, Rose.  
>Rose gazes into Martin's eye before she gave him a slow nod Martin Squeezes her paw lovingly Aryah: Deep breath Rose.<br>Rose takes a deep breath then regretting it screamed in pain as the first was starting to come out Martin who was watching everything looked at rose with a loving look Martin: One more deep breath Rose Aryah: Come on Rose!  
>Rose takes another deep breath while everyone outside hears another screech come from Rose Matii: Does that hurt?<br>Tess, Cornflower,Romsca, and Colombine stare at him Martin: Did rose fall asleep?  
>Rose opens her eyes and gives martin a look Rose: No I did not *Takes another deep breath and hopes the darn baby comes out this time*<br>Aryah: *stoops, then stands up again, holding a little fuzzy thing*  
>Martin: *sweats*<br>Aryah: Hold on another one is coming Martin : Another? How many are expected Aryah: three Rose: *groans*  
>Aryah places the tiny male in Martin's hand's Martin starts crying in joy Rose look surprised at Martin Rose: Whats wrong martin?<br>Martin I ... Have a... SON!  
>Rose: oh god Martin: *hears Rose's grunt of frustration* Hang in there Rose. *dabs at her forehead with a wet cloth*<br>Aryah: It'll be hard Rose.  
>Martin was covered in sweat but not as much as Rose Rose:... water...<br>Martin: what?  
>Rose: WATER!<br>Martin: Oh ok Martin rushes out the door yells something at kel who runs to the kitchens with Romsca came back with some water Martin hnads the glass to rose an stares at her as she finishes it in a gulp Rose: ugh im ok now Martin: *grasps her paw again*  
>Aryah: You're doing great Rose, just great.<br>Rose simply nodded and was about to say something before Martin fell on his knees and kissed her Aryah paitently waited knowing how affectionate Martin could be at last they finally broke away Arayah: Deep breath Rose two more bouncing babys left!  
>Rose took a deep breath in and exhailed Martin: Come on Rose. *smiles encouragingly*<br>Aryah: Easy does it...  
>Rose sighed deeply and gazed into martin's eyes Martin looked at rose then at Aryah muttering something still holding the small male Rose tooked a deep breath as something flashed before her eyes, it was her and martin on that night when she felt ... alive Rose gasped and Martin stared at her as if something was wrong rose had fainted in the middle of labor!<br>Martin: Rose? *He shook her and she didnt awake*  
>Martin: Rose, wake up!<br>Aryah: Oh God!  
>Martin: *begins crying* Both of them: WHATS HAPPENING?<br>Martin: (with his voice shaking) She fell asleep and she wont wake up!  
>That had done it The ferret and Otter barged through the door with Romsca following, She took the small baby from Martin and sat near a table Skipper started yelling with Kel and they both ahad tears running down there face then they turned to Martin and he looked at them with his face soaked in tears Aryah: *tries to remain calm and gives Rose smelling salts* Come on, sweetheart, wake up!<br>Martin: *sobs into Rose's arm*  
>Kel and Skipper had gone to look at the child and left with Romsca behind them, the child was on the chair and martin went to go retreive it and came back to his wifes arm continued the crying, the child who looked exactly like Martin and a little like brome and Rose stared at his father wondering why he was crying Aryah who was starting to panic screamed " Wake up Rose!"<br>Aryah who was holding onto the other child looked at martin The child grabeed Martins whiskers making martin jump up in pain*  
>Rose had awaken and was in the worst pain ever she shreaked and screamed Martin: Awww, Rose, you're awake.<br>Aryah: Easy does it Rose, you're doing perfectly Skip and Kel called from the other side; ROSE ARE YOU OK!  
>Rose: Im fine thank you Martin mumbled Aryah: Hold on Rose...Eeyah. *wraps a tiny little mouse in a blanket, handing her to Martin*<br>Martin: One more Rose *Holding his two offspring in each hand*  
>Rose: Why can't this be over with! She had lost a great deal of Blood from the labor and she didnt want to lose any more Martin: Its almost you'll see *He kissed her on her forehead*<br>Rose: *nods slowly, tears pouring down her face*  
>Aryah: Come on, sweet!<br>Martin who wasnt doing much waited staring at her Rose: *Laughs* Martin your staring at me again Martin: Huh? oh sorry...  
>Martin: you rost be nose!<br>Rose: *Laughs because martin had exactly said it how they met*  
>Martin: *chuckles, glad to take her mind off the pain*<br>Aryah: Mm, good job. *has a hold of the baby by it's shoulders*  
>Martin looked at Rose knowing she was about to faint again Martin: Hold on not just yet rose...<br>Rose merely nodded as the last child slid outwith aryah holding it Aryah: I have a Grandson and Two Granddaughters!  
>That made Rose faint she passes out over hearing she gave birth to a litter of three Martin: Oh Rose, wake up, you're a mother! *kisses her cheek lovingly, holding two of his babies*<br>Aryah was cleaning up all the bloodloss and opened the door allowing everyone to see the children Romsca: Oh that little one looks just like Rose!  
>Veil The girls look like Rose and a little like Aryah!<br>Kel: Look at that male! Almost a copy of Martin!  
>Skip: That male would of made a good Riverdog if he was one!<br>Gonff: Oh pipe down Skip he'll made a fine prince of a warrior!  
>Colombine : *Holds gonff paw* oh there just lovely!<br>Matthias: Wow... there so.. tiny...  
>Cornflower: the girls are soo cute i just want to pinch there cheeks!<br>Matti: There really tiny huh?  
>Tess: Indeed Martin: Hehehe, thanks everyone! Rose: *tiredly holds onto Martin's arm*<br>The Apparent Luke: *squeaks*  
>Martin gazes into Roses eyes and they both look at each other for a moment before luke squeaks again Martin: *whispers* I love you Rose.<br>Rose: I love you Martin warrior...  
>Gonff pushes everyone out of the room Martin: *kisses her cheek, putting a baby in her arm*<br>Rose: Oh its so tiny! She kissed it on its forehead and it wrapped its tiny arms around her head Martin burst out luaghing as Luke wrapped himself around martins arm and the other mousemaid wrapped aryahs arm they all started giggling Martin stokes his sons tiny head Rose: hehehehe and there all so beautiful Martin: Leans over and quickly gives Rose a kiss Rose: Looks at Martin and Smiles Martin hugs rose and she returns the hug Rose: *tickles the baby under the chin*  
>Martin: Are you strong enough to get up? We really must hurry with this story since were locked in here the whole night Rose: Yeah i can get up *Rose gets up a little wobbily with aryah giving her a little arm throw on sack to carry a child in she took the two mousemaids while Martin took the Male getting out the stroller Rose: Great were stuck with our children the remainder of the night Martin blew a whistle and Urran voh takes all the children to Noonvale "Fair enough"<br>Rose: Thats better Martin: Yes.  
>Brome: Am I an uncle? *gets excited*<br>Martin: You should be Rose: Aye brome your a Uncle Brome: YAY!  
>Kastern: Im a aunt?<br>Rose brome and Martin at same time: YES Kastern: YEE!  
>Brome: *hugs*<br>Rose: *Slaps gonff*  
>Gonff: Ow. Why?<br>Rose: I felt like it Gonff : Goes into a leactuire Rose: Ok thanks gonff ima go now a do sometihng that doesnt involve listening to you K THANKS BYE!  
>Martin: Ermmm Brome: Uhh. Yes?<br>Luke (Young): *shakes its head disapprovingly*  
>Rose: Hugs Martin<p> <p>


	4. Oh thats Bull sh Martin!

Rose: Why on earth would you ever Pick that title?  
>Martin: I dunno ask Romsca *All eyes turn to Romsca*<br>Romsca: I didnt pick it rose did *Eye move to rose*  
>Rose: Ehhh Romsca: Rose did et...<br>Martin: Rose!  
>Brome: Le gasp!<br>Martin and Rose stare at brome Rose: Since when did you read Troll face?  
>Troll face guy comes and attacks martin screaming PROBLEM? PROBLEM? PROBLEM?<br>Brome: HAHA! Rose: *drags Brome by his ear and flings him at Troll Face*  
>Brome lands on top of Martin squishing him Martin; HELP MEEEEE!<br>Rose: ILL KILL YOU TROLLFACE! *pokes trollface in the EYE with a stick*  
>Trollface thing screams and runs away Martin: Where did you learn that?<br>Rose: I studied at Cambridge for 4 years Martin: Oh Brome: Cool!  
>Kastern: Yeeeeah. I wanna learn Rose: Your not old enough! Brome you were only 7 in the show and now its been *counts years* 8 years Kastern: And you just had kids with martin after 8 years?<br>Martin: I didn't marry her until 2 years back Kastern: Why?  
>Martin; I tohught she had died Kastern: Your dumb then Rose: (smacks kastern)<br>Kastern: (Sniffles)  
>Brome : (Growls and attacks rose)<br>Kastern and Martin: Errrm...  
>Martin: Well this is...Awkward...<br>Kastern: No kidding!  
>Romsca: IT'S TIME TO DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DUEEEEL!<br>Rose and Kastern suddenly stopped fighting, drawing out their daggers they started sparring just to scare there mates Martin screams at rose to stop while brome almost jumps in to stop them Brome: EEEEP! STOPPIT!  
>Martin: *tears at his fringe*<br>Rose jabs Kastern with the back ot her blade and Kastern pretends to fall, Martin however was starting to get a little worried and grabbed rose lifting her up Martin: Geez what is up with you lately?  
>Rose glares at martin and says nothing Martin looks at brome giving a "my god there pissed" look before trying to get his wife to stop being mad she walked up to kastern and held out her paw helping Kastern up they both started laughing at there husbands who were scared to death Brome: *faints* Aaagggh...<br>Martin: Veeeaaa...  
>Kastern gasps and picks up brome rushing him to a room (Ironically their "Room") Rose looks at them Rose: Wait wern't we done with porn in Chapter 2?<br>Gonff slaps rose and Martin snarls at Gonff Martin: Why you little! *Attacks Gonff and the 2 keep fighting*  
>Rose: What is up with men lately?<br>Colombine: Who knows who knows...  
>Romsca: Veil...You get over here! *grabs him* PIGGY-BACK RIDE, NOW!<br>Veil: *lifts her onto his back*  
>Romsca: WEEE!<br>Rose: Pfft martin couldn't even give me one Gonff suddenly lifts rose on his shoulders Rose; EEEEEEEP! PUT ME DOWN! Gonff: Didn't you want a piggy back ride?  
>Rose: From my husband not a Theif!<br>Gonff; Respect the title my dear * Lowers rose down and picks up colommbine who squeals in joy *  
>Columbine: YEE! I love this! *hair streaks out behind her*<br>Gonff: Hehehe!  
>Martin: *spins Rose round to face him*<br>Rose looking confused: What are you doing Martin: Oh something Martin: *suddenly scoops her up and puts her on his shoulders* Hold on Rose. Rose: *giggles*  
>Rose wrapped her arms around marins neck, softly though so she didnt choke him Martin; Ready?<br>Rose giggles a yes Martin: *begins running*  
>Rose: Haha!<br>Martin: *jumps*  
>Rose Squeals and clings a little tighter still not choking him (She knew XD)<br>Martin keeps running and stops near Gonff Rose: wait i know *makes martin back up a little until she can strech out the longest to reach colombine and grabs her paws*  
>Rose: Ready Romsca?<br>Romsca: Ready! Veil *Runs with Romsca on shoulders as romsca jumps off veil runs through the mouse hoop and catches romsca on the otherside*  
>Martin and Rose squeal in joy of how fun and dangerous that was*<br>Rose: Oh my!  
>Martin grins at her Kastern comes out with her hair a mess and her shirt ruffled : WOW!<br>Martin ;Oh Rose :My Gonff :Beeping Colombine; god!  
>Kastern: Language!<br>Brome comes out wit ha sausey smile plastered on his face Rose: Im discusted Martin: You wernt discusted that night in Noonvale Rose: Well I .. wait why are you talking about it!  
>Martin: 'Cause you were so bloody cute! Romsca: *slips away, holding Veil's paw*<br>Rose blushes deeply causing Romsca to turn back as go AWWWWW!  
>Rose kisses the tip of Martins nose Romsca and Veil slip away yet again into their "Room"<br>Romsca: Bed. Now. Veil.  
>Veil: *sniggers*<br>~ Martin Blushes at Rose and they leave paw in paw to the gardens outside Gonff stares thorugh a window and watches them make out in the Garden Gonff: Oh god...  
>Martin: *sits down with Rose on a bench* Hey, wanna chop down a tree! We can become lumberjacks!<br>Rose: How is that Extreme?  
>Martin: We came make out during it?<br>Rose; OK!  
>Martin grabs a axe and in the other arm holds rose to him , he wacks the tree untill it falls still making out with Rose they slip and make out on the floor Brome: *watches from the window* Oolala...<br>Kastern: *giggles*  
>Rose's tail and Martins tail stick up and wave slowly (Means there getting into it)<br>kastern: Wasnt Rose Pregant a few days ago?  
>Brome: Aye she was i thought i was a week though...<br>Kastern: What ever Everyone watches tehre tail movement until they start to bob up and down shuddering that it was OUTSIDE they left to other busniess ~ Romsca: Squeals in joy Veil: Smiles wickedly ~ Martin: *gently caresses her hair*

Romsca: *licks Veil's face*  
>~ Rose: *Kisses Martin Pasionally*<br>~Gonff: Im going to be sick !  
>Martin,Rose,Veil and Romsca shove there head through the door not showing there bodies XD What did you say? :They all yelled at Gonff throwing weponary at him Gonff: I said nothing honest!<br>Rose:Hmmph! Martin: The hell... *continues kissing Rose*  
>Brome: Hmm...Inspiration... *flings himself upon Kastern*<br>Kastern eyes widen then accepts it and they stayed locked for a long moment Gonff: Wheres kel,skip,matthias,cornflower,matti,and tess?  
>Romsca: They all vanished. xD Veil: How interesting.<br>They all appear besides skip and Kel who were busy playing a board game Matthias: We finally get mentioned Cornflower: Indeed Matti: Quite Tess: Hmm Romsca: Ooh, more Monopoly I see.  
>Veil: Can we play together, Romsca?<br>Romsca: Later.  
>Veil: Pwease?<br>Romsca; We just played it!  
>Rose and Martin enter Looking like they had jump outta airplace Martins fringe was sticking everywhere and his tunic only half buttoned up coming off the shoulder while rose scarf was around martins arm and her hair was loose and everywhere Colombine; Oh my ...<br>Martin: What?  
>Rose: *hugs Martin*<br>Romsca: *whistles*  
>Rose *Ignores Romsca and kisses martin back*<br>Aryah runs in with Urran Voh yelling WERE GRANDPARENTS Rose: We know that?  
>Martin watches them leave with their children although luke squirms to martin and martin picks him up Martin look at the cheeky little one Rose!<br>Rose: Well atleast he knows his father Rose picks up the child from martin and prings him pack to his grandparents Rose and Martin: Please take good care of them!  
>Aryah leaves with the children : We shall!<br>Romsca: Ehh that was cute Veil: Yeah...I wonder... Romsca: Oh no, OH NO, NO YOU DON'T!  
>Veil: Hehehe...<br>Rose who knew Romsca before she found Martin knew what they were talking about and screamed : WOAH WOAH WOAH VEIL DON'T REVEAL THAT!  
>Martin who was getting jealous was staring at Rose wondering what was going on Rose: Martin don't look at me like that!<br>Martin mumbles something that makes Rose gasp Rose: Oh god you didnt...  
>Gonff who overheard looked at martin ;You don't really mean that do you?<br>Martin huffed Rose who seemed as though she was about to cry ran off, martin seeing what he had did to rose screamed: WAIT I WAS JOKING! and ran after her Romsca: They were just making out now martin says he only wanted her for children and he makes her cry MOOD SWINGS!  
>Brome: Ooh, that Martin! He's mean!<br>Kastern: And you're mean to that word!  
>Brome: Sowwy... *hug*<br>~ Rose silently glared at martin before stepping out into the hall ;What do you want? she asked coldy Martin, who was sencitive of Roses feelings broke down and started crying completely surpirising rose :I was just mad over the attention you were getting forgive me! He blabbered on his knees crying his heart out Rose, who waas completly shocked at how martin felt did a soft punch to his arm before assisting him up well dont say that again or you'lll Mmmmmp! Rose couldnt finish because martin hadlocked his lips with hers ~ Gonff who had saw everything was almost as shocked as rose ;That guy sure has mood swings when it comes to Rose Columbine: Yeah!  
>Romsca: Not like my hard ole Veil!<br>Veil: Of cour-YAY-WAHAHA-se.  
>Kel who looked up from his game of Chess looked at Martin and Rose: Tisnt ealthy to not have any problemss in a relationship Gonff: Aye thats true thats why i steal colombines pies Colombine who know he was making an exscuse for last nights dessert shoved a cookie in his mouth ; Stop talking you little rodent!<br>~ Martin didnt know what to say so he just kept his lips on roses before they finally broke apart Rose; Is that your way of saying sorry all the time?  
>Martin nooded sheepishly Rose: I like it.<br>Martin: *hugs*  
>~ Brome: Can we have something to say sorry about, Kastern?<br>Kastern: Uhhhh this? *Grabs brome and hugs tightly while kissing Brome: Oooh i like it!  
>~ Rose truly didnt have anything to say so she and martin walked over to where everyone was lounging on the couches, choosing a loveseat, the pair sat down with rose snuggiling near martin, Martins arm was around her waist while her arm was around that area on the ribs Gonff; God you guys have issues Martin and Rose glared at Gonff Brome: Now say sorry!<br>Kastern: For what?  
>Brome: For...Not doing that a second before!<br>Kastern: I'm sorry! *kisses him*

Gonff: *whithers*  
>Colombine: Whats wrong with Gonff?<br>Gonff grans Colombine and kisses her Colombine: Gonff you know you killed me the night of our wedding!  
>Rose and Martins eyes widen in horror of there night in Noonvale, they looked at their paws not seeing a ring and mumbled the same thing Martin mumbles: When will i tell her?<br>Rose mumbles: When will he tell me?  
>Gonff overhearing looked at them: You mean you have 3 children and your not married?<br>Rose: *Coughs* thats right Skip: Shudders and continues chess


End file.
